This invention relates to a method and portable apparatus for generating and projecting a column of light, either a cylindrical or conical column of laser light or the like with substantially uniform intensity, for shop and/or field layout or verification of two or three dimensional patterns of intersection of cylindrical and conical surfaces with any two-dimensional or three-dimensional objects of regular or irregular geometry, encountered in a variety of industrial applications, such as vessel, duct and pipe fitting construction or coping, or for verification of cylindrical and/or conical geometries.
In many industrial applications, it is often necessary to join one component to another, such as joining one pipe to another, either perpendicularly or at a non-perpendicular angle relative to one another. Conically shaped components, such as nozzles, must often be joined to a pressure vessel or the like. In joining components in these and related applications, the pattern of intersection between the components must somehow be marked in order to let the receiving component be appropriately cut to allow the component to be joined to be attached to the receiving component. This is a difficult task given the many variables in the component shapes and other variables regarding the angle and direction in which they are to be joined together.
Existing layout, measurement, and projection laser instruments, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,5.80,345 to Andrew, are not equipped to develop a true length full pattern projection, and are intended to mark a simple projection on a pipe surface for subsequent angular or beveled cutting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,220 to Gerd uses a rotary arm with a laser light source that must be rotated to mark cut lines. If one attempts to use existing conventional mechanical tools for measurement and drafting for this purpose, such tools have a number of functional and geometric limitations and further rely on the skill and dexterity of the technician. The commercial CAD software programs that are capable of generating a full-scale plot of intersection or transition geometry with unfolded pattern coordinates, to be transposed onto the work piece surface, are expensive, cumbersome, and time consuming to use. Alternatively, the common practice, currently employed by smaller manufacturers, is to resort to a limited selection of prefabricated intersection contour templates to be used for standard connections between components of certain cross-sectional dimensions. However, this latter practice is obviously limited as to the nature of the components that can be joined together as well as to the angle and direction in which they can be joined together.
The present invention provides an accurate, cost-effective and easy-to-use apparatus and method for integrated layout and verification of multiple shell intersection, transition and connection patterns. The apparatus and method covers a broad spectrum of fabricating shop and field operations for a variety of industries, such as process and utility equipment and piping fabrication, structural steel and sheet metal fabrication.
One aspect of this invention comprises a method for indicating a pattern of intersection between a receiving component and a component to be joined with the receiving component. The method comprises forming a column of light that represents physical characteristics of one of the components. The method further includes projecting the column of light so formed least partially onto a surface of the other component such that at least a portion of the pattern of intersection is represented on the surface of the other component by the outline of that portion of the light column which contacts the surface of the other component.
Another aspect of this invention relates to an apparatus for indicating a pattern of intersection between a receiving component and a component to be joined with the receiving component. The apparatus comprises an illuminator assembly for projecting a column of light that represents one of the components. A support stand adjustably carries the illuminator assembly to allow the column of light projected by the illuminator assembly to be projected onto the other component at a desired spot and in a desired direction, whereby the intersection pattern is represented by the outline of the column of light on a surface of the other component.